1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush with a dentifrice dispenser and more particularly pertains to a dentifrice dispenser which may be detachably coupled to the bottom surface of the toothbrush head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dentifrice dispensing toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing dentifrice are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a toothbrush and paste dispenser device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,155. This patent illustrates a toothpaste dispenser unit having a brush head with a longitudinally extending toothpaste receiving and dispensing opening provided therein, and a disposable toothpaste receiver and dispenser cartridge which engages the brush head and connects to the opening in the brush head.
A dentifrice dispensing toothbrush is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,765. The patent illustrates a toothbrush which stores dentifrice material in its handle and deposits a controlled quantity of the stored material directly onto the top of the brush surface.
A dispenser toothbrush is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,983. The patent illustrates a fillable toothbrush provided with a handle containing a dispenser for toothpaste.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,728 which illustrates a dentifrice dispensing toothbrush. The toothbrush includes a housing, a reservoir situated within the housing body and a removable cartridge positioned within the reservoir for storing dentifrice material.
Yet another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,194. This patent illustrates a paste dispensing toothbrush. The toothbrush includes a polishing paste compartment and a plunger for forcing paste through a passageway.
While these brushes fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dentifrice dispensing toothbrush wherein the dispensing is achieved through a detachable dispenser secured to the bottom surface of the toothbrush. Additionally, the prior art brushes do not include such a dispenser which is capable of dispensing a plurality of pastes and/or gels in individually measured amounts. Furthermore, the prior art does not illustrate a toothbrush which is specifically designed to be coupled with a container of dentifrice such that the paste or gel can be delivered directly to the bristles of the toothbrush.
In this respect, the dentifrice injector brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing dentifrice into a toothbrush.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved brushes which can be used for injecting dentifrice. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.